


the world against us (Supercorp AU)

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2019 is not going to be the year I post shit I like, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, actually bring good writing back, bring lucy lane back, just two women that want out of the shadows of Lex/Clark, sanvers eventually, shit bring sanvers back, supercorp au, when kara didn't grow up a danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: in a world where Clark Kent raised Kara, where Supergirl has consumed much of Kara's life. She has trained since a teenager to be the best person she could be, so she could be the best superhero she could be.one fateful day, Clark and Kara are sent to interview Lena Luthor and it's an eye awakening experience. Maybe her cousin wasn't so perfect? Maybe he was blinded by his conflict with Lex to see that Lena was not a bad person.Or maybe, it's love at first sight and Kara is too infatuated to realize.





	the world against us (Supercorp AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 is off to a god awful start holy fuck i'm gonna kill someone
> 
> mmhmm i love being the subject of both my mom and sisters terrible mood, makes me feel great guys thx

“Clark, come in here. You two, Little Kent,” a scrawny middle-aged man yelled across the the office, causing most if not all of the people in the office flinched. You would think by now that they were used to his lack of an inside voice, but it still surprised the Daily Planet’s writing staff from time to time. Most of the staff were focused on the array of televisions scattered around the office as the news channel showed reels of two caped people in blue lowering a gigantic space shuttle.

“You don’t think?” A young blond woman asked under her breath as she stood up from her desk, the question directed at a broad shouldered black haired man that was already walking towards Perry White’s office. Sneaking into the office was considerably easy when most everyone was distracted by the horrible event that happened 

“No, Kara. I can assure you he’s as clueless as everyone else,” he murmured, flashing a charming smile at the only woman who dared glance up at the two Kents walked through the closely packed crowd of coworkers. Kara rolled her eyes as they exchanged a silent conversation with each other in the split second their eyes made contact. 

“Than what does he want with both of us?” Kara questioned as they entered White’s office. She remained behind Clark, letting his large stature hide her from the Daily Planet’s editor-in-chief who was most definitely in a mood. 

“You two saw the news,” he wasn’t exactly asking, just making a general statement as he scribbled something down on his notepad. “I want both of you to go National City, get a couple of eye witnesses. See if any of the detectives have any theories, suspects. Lena Luthor was supposed to be on there and wasn’t. Find out why, work that charm that your family has, Kent, and get an interview.”

“Yes sir, we’ll leave-”

“Immediately. This story has an expiration date and becomes boring the second another media outlet uncovers what really happened,” Perry said, tilting his head downwards to peer over his glasses. That certainly wouldn’t be an issue, they could be over and back in an hour, maybe two at most if they could even get a chance to talk to Lena Luthor. 

“Yes sir,” Clark nodded. White basically gave the Supers, of course unknowingly, a free pass to National City since Kara was sure they would make a trip over there anyways; what with Clark’s distaste for the Luthors as strong as ever. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been to National City,” Kara commented as they walked in a quick stride through the office space. By now most of the reporters had gone back to work, either typing furiously at their desks or getting ready to run out on a lead. The last time she visited was for some military ball a couple months ago that she accompanied Lucy Lane too. 

They didn’t get far when Lois Lane stopped Clark, pulling him aside for a couple of minutes. It’s not like they would be stuck in traffic on the several hours, so they had some time to spare despite the glare from Perry White urging them to move.

Kara gave Lois and Clark some space so she decided to pick through the scraps of pastries left from a meeting earlier that day. She had yet been granted permission to attend one, but Clark was kind enough to bring out any leftover pastries for her and the other interns. What advantage she did have over the other interns was super hearing and the fact that she was on the scene for many of the events that have unfolded throughout Metropolis in the past couple of years; just not as a reporter.

Just as she finished off a glazed donut, a tall black man with a camera in one hand and a coffee cup in the other appeared out of nowhere. Her heart leaped into her throat as she almost choked on the final piece of the pastry when he looked at her. 

“Hey, Kara. You and Clark heading out?” He asked, casually flipping through the album of photos on his camera. 

James tried his best, but the interaction was going to be awkward nonetheless. ”Yup! White’s sending us to National City. Get an interview with Lex Luthor’s sister, talk with the police. The usual reporter routine,” Kara chirped. It had been maybe a month at most since their disastrous attempt at dating and it was safe to say that things were still a little awkward. 

“Lena Luthor? Just be careful, Kara. I don’t trust that family,” James shrugged carelessly. Of course Clark’s best friend would share this opinion. 

“Neither does most everyone in Metropolis,” Kara grumbled,”Let’s just ignore that she publicly denounced her brother and stood on trial against Lex. But whatever.”

Between Clark’s personal involvement in Lex’s case and since Kara worked in a primary newspaper, she heard so many stories and arguments (mainly against the Luthors). That included several rants that her cousin would go in on, firmly believing that it would be safer for the entire family to be behind bars. She refrained from having an opinion because she had only seen the evil side of Lex and her only knowledge of Lena was limited to what was shown on television. 

“Well if you can I suggest seeing the sights. It’s a fun city,” he finally caught sense that she was not in the mood to keep talking with him. 

“Okay,” Kara snagged another donut for the fly over and waved a quick goodbye to James. Clark was ready to go, waiting for her by the elevator doors appearing slightly stressed.

“Something isn’t sitting right with me. A very fancy, high tech spaceship filled with the world’s finest exploded. I highly doubt it was any accident,” Clark explained as they got into the elevator.

“Hence why we are going to see Miss Luthor. Prime suspect, I assume,” Kara said, removing her pair of lead-lined glasses.

“Hey now, you know I don’t like to make assumptions without proof,” he replied, glancing at his eager cousin,”It’s just every normal other person finds it suspicious.”

“Like your rivalry with her brother isn’t going to sway your opinion of her. And I get it, Lex tried to kill you so many times I lost count. Not to mention all the people that have suffered in the aftermath of his destruction,” Kara summarized since they had a similar debate at least once a week. She found it odd that she was defending someone she had not even met, not always against Clark but her coworkers as well. Since everyone wanted to attack Lex Luthor’s half sister, reading into her every action as having a hidden meaning and was secretly planning to destroy the city. 

“And I know Lena is her own person and was quite pleasant the few times I have interacted with her. But that was as Superman, so it could have been out of courtesy,” Clark said simply, obviously tired of this repetitive conversation,”There’s just so much history there that’s hard to ignore.” 

Kara was oddly excited about finally meeting Lena Luthor, after hearing about her in the news and from Clark over the past couple of months. She really wanted to meet this mysterious woman and create an opinion of her own without the influence of her protective cousin. Say what he will, she knew his stubborn opinion about the Luthor was they are not to be trusted.

“Come on, Kara, let’s get going. I want to get back in time for my date with Lois,” Clark replied, stepping out of the elevator the second the door opened. She followed suit, ducking down the nearest alleyway so they could change into proper attire. 

“By date you mean staying late in the office with takeout while you both write your articles?” Kara laughed, unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a bold S against dark blue fabric,”Which is fine, I have some new pie recipes I want to try.”

“Hey, I tried setting you up with James,” Clark said defensively, swapping out his clothes in the blink of an eye.

“And it taught me a lesson, I don’t want to date coworkers. Because unlike other people, I don’t always want to talk about my job every single minute of everyday,” she teased, straightening out her cape. 

“We can discuss your dating life later,” Clark replied before darting up into the sky. Kara followed, effortless flying past him. If he wanted to get there sooner than later, than she wasn’t going to be the one that slowed them down.

The flight to National City was quick and easy, no screams for help, no buildings on fire. A nice, peaceful city in compared to Metropolis which was frequently plagued with some form of crime going on. 

“We better change, no need to draw attention to ourselves,” Clark said, dashing down into a remote alleyway outside one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city with a gigantic sign that said ‘L-Corp’ on the face of the building. 

“How did you know where this was?” Kara asked, fixing herself back up in her civilian clothing. 

“I like to keep track of the Luthors. Just in case,” Clark replied, gently setting his glasses on their usual place on the bridge of his nose as Kara did the same.

“Of course you do,” she shook her head, her wavy blond hair now resting against her back. Why wouldn’t the Man of Steel respect Lena’s privacy when she has not done anything wrong? 

“You’ll understand one day when you have a nemesis that is dead set on ruining everything you hold dear,” his tone took a sharp, serious turn. Clark refused to let her assist in his fights with Lex, saying it was ‘something he had to do on his own’; instead it was her job to save as many civilians as she could. All that meant was that she saw Lex’s damage first hand while the two combating men were tearing holes in skyscrapers.

“And you think that Lena will be said nemesis?” Kara questioned, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“I’m just trying to look out for you,” Clark sighed, shaking his head. He had been doing the Superman thing for sometime now, it was only a matter of time before he retired and left his city in the hands of Kara. 

“I appreciate that Clark, but I can handle myself,” Kara replied confidently, turning the corner to face the former Luthor Corp skyscraper.  
Nervousness tingle at the edge of her fingertips as she held the doors open to the L-Corp lobby, politely allowing for Clark and a couple of other people to walk in before her. She joined her cousin at the receptionists deck as he was calmly trying to talk his way into to an interview.

“If she has any time to spare, that would be wonderful. Ignore my cousin here, he’s just eager for a story whereas I want to reach the truth,” Kara said with a small grin, leaning against the counter as the receptionist grew visibly annoyed as Clark tried to persuade her to at least give Miss Luthor a call. 

“Fine, I will at least see if she has a spare minute,” she sighed heavily, picking up the phone and dialed up the line directed to Lena Luthor’s office. 

“Thank you,” Kara scanned the desk for a name plate,”Jess.”

She blinked, as if surprised that someone actually thanked her for doing her job,”Hello, Lena? I have two reporters down here from Daily Planet, they were wondering if you had a spare moment. Who are they? One Clark Kent and-”

“Kara Kent,” she inserted with small smile.

“One Miss Kara Kent. Are you sure? Yes mam, will do,” Jess seemed genuinely surprised as she set the phone down on the receiver,”She will see you now. Go into the elevator on the right at the end of the hall, that will take you to her office.”

“Thank you again, Jess,” Kara said again, holding up her notebook up to her chest as the two Kryptonians followed the receptionists instructions to a private elevator. She took a deep breath in effort to sooth her rapidly beating heart, but it did not help in the slightest. 

“Regardless of what she says, we should still examine the office. Rather safe than sorry,” Clark said under his breath. The elevator effortlessly rose up, the floor numbers rapidly counting up from 1 to 17 within two minutes. 

“Understood,” Kara responded, fiddling with her hair so it looked natural and less windswept. The doors slid open, revealing a quiet level with only a handful of people briskly walking about. From what she could see, this level had several large rooms designed for meetings and conference calls. There was one office at the end of the hallway without any name plates, although Kara supposed it didn’t need any considering this was a private floor and only one person could have an office so out of reach from the ordinary employee. 

“Here we go,” he murmured, knocking on the door twice. 

“Come in,” a clear voice called.  
Clark opened the door, allowing for Kara to walk in first. Sure, she had seen Lena Luthor on the TV but even the best screens didn't do justice to her bright, intelligent emerald eyes. Her sharp, distinct jawline, nor had the capability to capture how even now, sitting at her desk, she held herself in such confidence and authority Kara found herself lost with words. 

Lena Luthor was the definition of a goddess among mortals and that meant alot coming from an almost invincible Kryptonian. This judgement was purely based off of the millisecond of eye contact, without any words exchanged as of yet exchanged by the two of them, an automatic trust based off of essentially nothing.

Even as Clark began to talk and introduced both of the reporters, Kara found herself tongue tied and unable to bring herself to say anything because she knew damn well anything she said would be an incoherent mess of words.  
“And you? Why are you here?” Her question was directed to Kara, forcing her out of her trance. There was the faintest touch of an accent that she just could not place, as if it was something Lena could not shake no matter how hard she tried. But damn was that little accent was the cutest Kara had ever heard.

“Oh, I’m not technically a reporter. I am- er- shadowing? My cousin. Eventually I will be be a reporter, but I have to watch and learn first,” Kara rambled on. She could swear to Rao that her heart stopped during the brief seconds their eyes made contact.

“I see. Well, Kents, go on. Ask me what you came to ask. Did I had anything to do with the Venture explosion?”Lena’s gaze lingered on Kara, suggesting that she was perhaps reluctant to look away from Kara, focusing her gaze on a folder filled with papers. 

“Did you?” Clark asked.

“You wouldn’t be asking me if my last name was Smith,” She glanced up at him with those smart eyes of hers, clearly uninterested in the reporters presence.

“Ah, but it is not, it’s Luthor,” her cousin replied simply, his face tightening as Lena flashed a rather interesting smile at the elder Kryptonian. 

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat…” Kara lowered her gaze slightly as Lena’s intense eyes flickered between the two, probably making her own opinion up of Clark because of his apparent suspicion of her involvement. She continued talking, for some reason attaching her attention to Kara,”I was adopted when I was four. The person that made me feel most welcomed was Lex, he of all people made me proud to be a Luthor. It is hard to remain proud of a name stained with blood, to automatically be deemed evil by association.”

“And then he went on his reign of terror throughout Metropolis and declared War on Superman…” Both Kara and Clark lowered their glasses, taking a quick x-ray scan of the room as she turned her chair to look out her penthouse window. “When Superman put him in jail, I vowed to take back his company, to rename it L-Corp and make it a force for good.”

Just when she thought Lena was done defending herself, she added a sentence that spoke to her on a personal level,”I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Do you understand that?”

“Yeah…” Kara couldn’t help but agree, ignoring the shocked look from Clark. Lena went on to offer any information they had on the part L-Corp manufactured for the spacecraft and so on. She was no longer paying attention, her own thoughts buzzing with this mysterious woman instead of the Venture explosion. Lena Luthor was certainly an enigma, she was so incredibly different than the news outlets described. 

Sure, she came off distant and reserved but who could blame her? The amount of crap she got for her familial ties was probably annoying to say the least, she understood why Lena wanted to make a name for herself. There was such strong determination that Kara could feel radiating off the L-Corp CEO, a delightful light in her eyes that was more than enough to convince her that she was innocent. 

Maybe it was fate for them to meet, a Super and a Luthor, trying to make a name for themselves. To seperate themselves from their relatives shadow, good or bad, both woman struggling against a cruel and judging world. 

 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** 

 

The flight back to Metropolis held captive an awkward silence even though Clark tried to make conversation. Kara simply was not in the mood, her mind too preoccupied with Lex Luthor’s half sister to hear his half-assed attempts at justifying his accusations. Something about Lena had thrown her for a loop and Kara still could not place what exactly caused this interest, but she had a suspicion this would not be the last time she saw the powerful CEO.

What was more of a concern was how much she wanted to see Lena, to get to know the sister clawing her way out of the chasm Lex abandoned her in. Maybe her best friend would give some much needed insight in her conflicting emotions, Lucy Lane’s opinion would be as close to unbiased as she could get.

**Author's Note:**

> over 8000 Supercorp stories and i just contributed to (another) rewrite of THE scene in 2x01
> 
> unoriginal?  
> yes  
> do i have anything better? no
> 
>  
> 
> maybe i should stop being a coward and write my legends crossover


End file.
